video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Preschool Favourites (1995)
|catalogue number = VC1400 |rating = |running time = 40 minutes}}Children's Pre-School Favourites is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th August 1995. It features Brum, Sooty & Co., Fourways Farm, Rosie & Jim, The Wind in the Willows, Teddy Bear Sing-Along and even Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. Description Woolworths have specially commissioned this exclusive 40 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's Video. Experts include Brum, Sooty & Co., Fourways Farm, Rosie & Jim, The Wind in the Willows, Teddy Bear Sing Along and even Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends. Included FREE with this video, you will find TWO discount vouchers which will enable you to save up to £4 OFF a range of 18 pre-school videos specially selected by Woolworths on your behalf. Use the £1 voucer when you purchase ONE video from the range and the £3 voucher when you purchase TWO (see inside for further details). look out for videos carrying the £8.99 and £9.99 jigsaw price sticker on the front of the video cassette box. Episodes # Teddy Bear Sing-Along: ABC Alphabet (Clip) #Thomas The Tank Engine: Special Attraction # Sooty & Co: Camping Out (Clip) # Fourways Farm: The Sound of Music (Clip) # Rosie & Jim: The Gingerbread Man (Clip) # The Wind in the Willows (Clip) # Teddy Bear Sing-Along: 1-2-3 Numbers (Clip) # Brum & the Big Chase (Clip) Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. 1995. Sooty & Co. © Granada Television 1993. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1983. Rosie & Jim © 1994 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Fourways Farm © Channel 4/NOT/Case Television 1993. Teddy Bear Sing-a-long © Video Collection International Ltd. 1995. Brum © 1994 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Credits * Teddy Bear Sing-Along "Alphabet Trail" © VCI plc 1995. *'Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends' Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry "SPECIAL ATTRACTION" Told by Michael Angelis Directed by David Mitton Television Stories by Britt Allcroft & David Mitton Director of Photography: Terence Permane Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers Models Supervisor: Steve Asquith Camera Crew: David Matkins & Nigel Permane Gaffer Michael Flynn Programme Management: Television Support Services & Graeme MacArthur Production Co-ordinator: Nadine Schoen Chief Model Maker: Martin Gaskell Special Effects Model Maker: David Eves Specialist Model Maker: Peter Eves Model Crew: Conrad Ayling, Kevin Harris, Gareth Hutchinson, Jennie De Naeyer & John Piper Figurines: Johnathan Saville Stagehands: Adam Cook & Leigh Grosch Lighting Equipment Supplied by Lee Lighting Ltd. Periscope Lens Supplied By Grip House Ltd. Sound Effects & Dubbing: The Family Channel Studios Dubbing Mixer: Mike Erander Post Production Facilities: Dean Street Post Editor: John L. Wright Music Composed & Performed by Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Made at Shepperton Studios, London, England Processed by Technicolor Executive Producer: Angus Wright Producers: Britt Allcroft & David Mittion Production by A Britt Allcroft Production © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1995. * Sooty & Co. © Granada Television 1993. * Fourways Farm © Channel Four/NOT/CASE Television 1993. * Rosie & Jim © 1994 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. * The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. 1983. * Teddy Bear Sing-Along "1-2-3 Numbers" © Video Collection International Ltd. 1995. * Brum "BRUM AND THE BIG CHASE" © 1994 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Opening (Original 1995 release) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Children's Pre-School Favourites 1995 title card * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of ABC Alphabet (1995) Closing (Original 1995 release) * End of Brum and the Big Chase (1994) * Children's Pre-School Favourites 1995 title card * The Video Collection: Mega Machines promo from 1995 (short version) by Jonathan Kydd * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Closing The Video Collection: Mega Machines trailer from 1995 (short version) with clips of "Excellent Earth Movers", "Awesome Army Vehicles" and "Fantastic Firefighters". (Out Now on Video from WOOLWORTHS) Gallery Children'sPre-schoolFavourites1995backcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Children's Pre-School Favourites (1995) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve Children's Pre-School Favourites (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette 24058804_2018577444826125_9011363574022780768_n.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Sooty Category:Fourways Farm Category:Rosie and Jim Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Brum Category:Children's Compilations Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Sooty and Co Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Granada Television Category:Channel Four Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:BBFC Uc Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Pat Hutchins (Rosie and Jim Presenter) Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:Thames Television Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:Shepperton Studios Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:Clearwater Features Category:Central Independent Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Woolworths Exclusive Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Mega Machines trailer from 1995 (Long version and Short version) Category:Nursery Rhymes Video